


[SPN][Destiel]三岔口[ABO][PWP一发完]

by acoleice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoleice/pseuds/acoleice





	[SPN][Destiel]三岔口[ABO][PWP一发完]

Dean喝到第五杯时注意到了酒吧角落里那个家伙，并不是说之前没看到他，一进门Dean就觉得周围不太对劲了，他简直是故意坐在柜台前磨蹭着看会发生什么。那个怪人虽然在座位上佝偻成一团，但能看出来个子不矮，相貌英俊，整个人显得和一切都格格不入，太显眼了，不会是暗探什么的，而且他自以为安全地一直在观察Dean，如果不是第六感警报在响，Dean都会怀疑他想泡自己了，说实话这家伙挺火辣的，但Dean闻不到他的信息素。“那个黑头发蓝眼睛的人，你认识他吗？”Dean又点了一杯，问酒保，酒保摇摇头，Dean拿起两个酒杯冲怪人走了过去。  
五分钟后两人就开始拍肩搭臂推杯换盏，Dean就是有这种和随便谁都能马上混熟的天赋。Dean自我介绍叫Jeff，刚刚从海军陆战队退役，怪人名叫Jimmy，Beta，是个保险推销员，今天被Alpha男友甩了，来借酒浇愁，Dean长得很像他前男友，没忍住多看了几眼。哦，呵呵，Dean笑眯眯地看着他表演，在心里给这演技打个10分吧，满分100。  
Dean在Impala后座上醒来时发现自己双手双脚被拷，昏过去之前的最后记忆是和Jimmy一起走出酒吧，对，Jimmy，这个小混球！小混球正在驾驶座上，他从后视镜看到Dean开始挣扎，停下车去翻后备箱。  
他竟然敢开我的车！翻我的后备箱！Dean毫不客气地叫骂起来，Jimmy回来后也毫不客气地给了他一针。  
“操！你给我打了什么？”  
“吐真剂，你信么。”Jimmy现在看起来一点儿不像个失恋的卖保险的，他的神情和语气都毫无疑问地表达着废话少说的意思，“Crowley在哪里？Sam在哪里？”  
“我不知道！你他妈认错人了！”  
“是吗？那为什么你手机上最新一条来电是Sam Winchester的？”  
“我不认识什么Sam，那个号码是我在上家酒吧泡的黑发小妞。”Dean给Sam设的名字确实是长发妞。  
Jimmy一拳打得Dean撞到车窗上，Dean等着第二拳，却听到对方喘得比自己还急，然后如同感到了雷雨前空气里无法形容的颤动一样，Dean胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来，Jimmy是个Omega！ 而且他妈的正在发情！爆发的信息素味道比刚刚的一击还要沉，Dean的脑浆都要凝固了。Jimmy再次走开，回来后Dean又挨了一针，让他头脑稍微清醒了一下，然后模模糊糊听到对方仍在问Crowley、Sam，但他完全无法集中意识，眼前的人影晃来晃去。“我说兄弟，不管你想问什么，也不管我现在脑子里有多少不合时宜的小笑话，请先听好，”Dean费力地说，“估计你给我打的两针是Alpha抑制剂，没用的，在酒吧里我酒杯里先放了一些保护性药剂，话说你不会是偷偷和我换杯子了吧？你的Omega抑制剂也失效了吧？”   
Jimmy沉默了，松开了攥着他领子的手，Dean挪了个舒服点儿的姿势，总算看东西没重影了，同时也确定了不是自己看东西晃，是Jimmy在发抖。“你是不是先想办法，呃，解决下紧急问题？”Dean不怕死地发问，对方没回答，却反问到：“那些保护性药剂是哪里来的？”“一个送披萨的好色小个子。”Dean再次不怕死地开玩笑，Jimmy却没生气，又问：“是Gabriel吗？”“什么？”“不用装了，Gabriel最近才搞出这种所谓的保护性药剂，因为他一向反对在出任务时必须打抑制剂改变信息素。我是他的弟弟Castiel（什么爹起的怪名啊，Dean擅自决定叫他Cass），FBI的，我在Crowley的酒吧是为了等Sam接头，你也不是什么Jeff吧？你为什么身上有Sam的信息素？”“我们是兄弟！操他妈的当然信息素很一样了！”“哦，所以你是Dean，Sam经常和我谈起你，你不是DEA的特别调查员么？为什么要插手FBI的事情。”“巧合，我对天杀的Crowley也有点儿意思。”“哦，“Cass干巴巴地说，”你好啊，Dean。”然后又是难堪的沉默，似乎这个招呼就能解释发生的一切乌龙。  
两人大眼瞪大眼对视了一会儿，Dean看Cass有点儿往下出溜儿的迹象，急忙说：“把我锁到后备箱里……算了，把我扔外面你先开车走吧，Cass，Cass，你能听见我说什么吗？啊，我操！” Cass已经利索地把两人的天性都解放了出来，一口把Dean斗志昂扬的小兄弟含了下去，Dean一肚子叫骂全憋死在胸里，脑袋后仰忍住了呻吟，耳朵里却能听到水声，低头一看这个家伙上面忙着，下面在用手指给自己做扩张，Dean身经百战，还是头次见到发情还发得这么有条理的。  
“……Cass，你能先把铐子解开吗？”“闭嘴。”   
“……Cass，驾驶座旁边有润滑剂和套，我操你等等！”  
Cass一点儿不含糊地坐到了他身上，Dean眼看着他用手指撑开后穴一气把自己的阴茎全吃了下去，完全契合时两个人同时痛苦地叫出了声，Dean牙都要咬碎了，而Cass深呼吸了几下后一脸挑衅的神色居高临下地看着他，一只手向后撑在Dean腿上开始慢慢扭着腰磨蹭，另一手当他的面抚慰着自己的阴茎，妈的欠操！Dean不忍了，趁他下落时狠狠往上顶，Cass反而来劲了，跟他对着干。车里一时充满了搏斗一样的喘息、咒骂和呻吟。荒郊野外，漫天繁星，被拷在Impala的后座，一个性感的Omega骑在身上失去理智似的地上下驰骋，Dean没想到自己最狂野的性幻想（之一）就这么成了真。“这他妈是谁上谁啊？”Dean看着满脸潮红的Omega想，他很明显没有被标记过，Dean也一点儿不喜欢强迫性爱，不过答案不重要了，Cass吸他乳头时Dean全部脑细胞都罢工了，他的手臂骨头格格直响，本能逼他挺动着迎接Omega的每一次俯就，逼他挣扎起身把Omega压在身下，逼他去留下标记，但Omega力气出乎他意料地大，他能看出Cass也在痛苦地对抗自己的本能，每次Dean忍不住凑近他脖子时他都会起身退开，同时又自虐一样加重身下的动作。纠缠中两个人的衣服都甩的乱七八糟，Dean胸前、背上、腿上都见了不少红，有些是Cass，有些是他自己伤的。Cass已经泄了几次，却没有好转，妈的Gabriel肯定没老实做药性测试！  
Impala停止了摇晃，但Cass仍在发抖，他双手撑在Dean胸前，被不止歇的情欲和屈服于Alpha的欲望折磨得快要崩溃了。Dean能感到他的后穴还在含着自己，但Cass看起来全部的力气都用来聚集意志对抗本能了，而Dean再动一下他可能就从内部碎掉了。“Cass，Cass，”Dean说，声音比Cass还要哑，“不要惩罚自己了，你没有错，我不怪你。”Cass看着他，Dean在这双眼睛注视下想不出怎么说，让我来标记你？我会照顾你？我喜欢你？我需要你？全都是屁话！“拜托了Cass，让我抱抱你，我想抱抱你，拜托了。”  
啊妈的自己为什么像个小妞一样哀求，Cass像是听到最好笑的笑话一样笑起来，然后两个人又一起抽冷气，大笑会引起胸腹震动的喂。Dean从来没想到自己会这么想，但他现在真希望自己能萎一下，如果这是终止酷刑的唯一办法的话。Cass又打量他一下，翻身滚了下来，Dean把手心都掐破了，忍着在脱离时没起身压过去。Cass打开车门滚了出去，真的是就地一滚，冷风涌进车里，Omega的逃离让Alpha咆哮起来，一串钥匙扔了进来。   
Dean解开手铐脚铐出来后Cass已经不见了，妈的明天头条上要是登疯狂FBI探员深夜裸奔就好玩了。Dean注射了后备箱里所有的抑制剂，狂放的小兄弟稍微被“抑制”了一点点儿，从90度变成70度。Dean咬牙切齿地开车上路追人去，那个家伙脑子有坑吗？夜风再大，信息素的味道也完全掩不住啊。  
很快Dean就在河边找到了Cass破碎的衣服，河心似乎有个身影在下沉。Dean大叫一声“Cass！”，冲过去把他捞上岸。Cass被从头到脚一阵检查，很无辜地说：“我只是想泡泡水看能不能缓解药性。”Dean气的心里天人交战，不知道是揍他还是操他，终于理智胜利了，Dean拿毯子把Cass裹成一团，拨通了Gabriel的电话让他来接人，然后干脆利落地给了自己一针麻醉剂。  
Dean再醒来时Gabriel在病床前，他看见这个穿白大褂的小胡子就觉得眼睛疼，直接闭眼给自己一个清净，可惜Gabriel另有打算。  
“Sam因为意外情况被Crowley拌住了，没去接应Cassie，不过Crowley现在已经解决了，你不用担心。”  
不听不听王八念经，赶快走，Dean装死。  
“Cassie可能太害羞了不敢告诉你，但他原来的任务是假装叛变到Crowley那里卧底，而Crowley莫名其妙地对他有点儿别的意思，所以Cassie暂时不能被别人标记，你懂的，为了工作。”  
不听不听苍蝇嗡嗡，滚滚滚，Dean扔了一个杯子，差点砸到进门的Cass，Gabriel吹了声口哨，跑了。  
“我并不是因为Crowley才不想被你标记的。”Cass说，Dean胳膊上的汗毛又立起来了，妈的现在两个人之间一点儿信息素的味都没有，只是听他声音就激动个啥，Dean在心里告诫自己的小兄弟安静。“我很感激你，Dean，我……你对我很温柔……当时我不能让你标记我，因为你……太重要了……我不能再犯错。”Cass停了一会儿，又笑了，“我对那天发生的事再次表示抱歉。”  
Cass似乎还有话说，但他停下了，两人对视了很久，Cass平静地说：“再见，Dean。”转身就走。  
小混蛋又想撩完就跑，Dean蹿下床就是一个壁咚，“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”Cass一脸疑惑地看着他，Dean抱住他，感觉比自己想像的还要好，在他脖子上亲了一下，“我至少可以要个补偿吧，好了，原谅你。”  
Dean放手了，Cass没有退开，他盯着Dean，眼睛颜色都似乎变深了，Dean喉咙发紧，自己无意识地舔了一下嘴唇。  
几分钟后Gabriel过来敲门：“你们知道自己是在医院的吗？啊？！”  
（End）


End file.
